Una aventura de angel
by Scarleth-chan
Summary: Esta aventura trata sobre los dos angeles de digimon Angemon y Angewomon cada quien siente algo mas alla de una amistad por el otro y no pueden confesarselo al otro.
1. Nos estamos preparando

**Ok siento no haber estado activa pero me quitaron la tablet y mi compu pero ya volvi ok espero les guste XD**

 **Ok nombres y edades: Kari-11 Tai-14 Joe-15**

 **Tyk-11 Matt-14**

 **Davis-11 Jun-13**

 **Jolei-12 Sora-14**

 **Codi-10 Mimi e Izzi-13**

 **Todos los monbres estan ahi ok entonces empecemos**

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que los digielegidos salvaron el digimundo,cada niño vive con su digimon (si nosaben busquenlo),Tyk y Kari se ven mas seguido que los demas.

(ahora vamos a la casa de tyk)

7:00 am Casa de Tyk

Tyk estaba durmiendo placidamente hasta que patamon lo desperto.

-!Tyk levantate tienes que ver a Kari a las 10:00! !Despiertate!-Gritaba el pobre de patamon

-5 minutos mas-dijo tyk medio dormido

-Nada de 5 minutos levantate- gritaba patamon

-esta bien ya voy -dijo tyk ,quien prosiguio a tomar la toalla para ducharse

luego de 20 minutos Tyk estaba listo para desayunar aunque le faltaba ponerse los zapatos que sabra dios donde estan

-PATAMON SABES DONDE ESTAN MIS ZAPATOS-grito tyk

-No no lo se-grito patamon desde la cocina-talvez estan bajo tu cama

-Si ahi estan gracias-grito Tyk

llego como un relampago a la cocina donde su mama habia dejado panqueques.(hay que rico yo quiero)

-patamon donde estas-dijo tyk-y donde estan los panqueques

-Estoy aqui-dijo tras de tyk-y los panqueques en la cocina

luego de la media hora en el la que comieron tyk y patamon

-estoy listo-dijo tyk

-Te falta lavarte los dientes-dijo patamon

-Cierto-dijo Tyk

 **Ok se que esta corto pero me voy a dormir son las 12:30 pm chao hasta mañana que subaotro cap**


	2. vamonos al digimundo

**VVolvi aqui esta el segundo cap**

 **Kari estaba lista pero se estaba peinando., le faltaba encontrar su mochila.**

 **-Donde esta necesito la mochila para llevar la computadora-decia desesperada kari**

 **-la encontre -dijo gatomon-** oye kari crees que pueda ir al digimundo en mi forma ultra con patamon?

-Por supuesto,te digievolucionare ahora-dijo kari

-Gatomon digimons aaaaa Angewomon-dijo angewomon/gatomon

-Ok vamonos-dijo Kari

En lo que esto pasaba tambien patamon le habia dicho lo mismo a tyk quien digievoluciono a angemon.

luego llegaron al parque todos juntos.

Oye Kari crees que patamon pueda ir al digimundo en tu computadora?-pregunto tyk

-Si -dijo Kari

-Puerta al dimundo abrete-dijeron Kari y tyk al unisono y angemon y angewomon se fueron al digimundo

Ya en el digimundo

-Siiii ya llegamos -dijeron anqemon y anqewomon

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche-dijo angemon viendo al cielo oscureciendose.

-Conosco un lugar cerca de aqui es un hotel de 1 clase y muy bonito- dijo angewomon

-Ok vamos-dijo angemon

Cuando llegaron al hotel buscaron la habitacion en la que habian dos camas y dos baños

-Me ire a bañar y tu ve a llamar al servicio a la habitacion-dijo angewomon

-ok ire a llamar al servicio-dijo angemon

-Ok no me espies-dijo angewomon

-Ok porque lo haria?-dijo angemon

-Como sea tengo hambre para mi ordena un plato con frutas y jugo de naranja-dijo angewomon metiendose al baño

-ok-dijo angemon

Angemon se fue al telefono y ordeno lo de angewomon y un plato igual al de ella solo con el jugo de manzana.

Despues de un rato angewomon salio vestida del baño justo cuando llevaron la orden con la cual angemon pago c$200(que mala angewomon el tuvo que pagar y ella no le dio ni un peso)

-Si a comer-dijo angewomon

-ok toma lo tuyo-dijo angemon dandole su comida a angewomon

Despues de comer se fueron a dormir a la mañana siguiente angemon se baño ,y se puso a hacer ejercicio sin la camisa en eso se despertaba angewomon y cuando lo vio sin camisa se sonrojo mucho y se dio la vuelta para hacer como si apenas se despertaba asi que se fue a bañar sin que angemon la viera luego de un rato salio con su ropa normal y angemon ya se habia terminado de ejercitar.

-no vi que te levantaras niña a que hora te fuiste a bañar- dijo y pregunto angemon

-hace una hora mas o menos-respondio angewomon

-Ok oye quieres ir a pasear un rato y podemos ir a la casa del señor Kenai te parece?- pregunto angemon

-Si porque no- respondio angewomon con un tono frio aunque estaba muy alegre por dentro por poder pasar un rato con angemon

-Ok vamonos- dijo angemon

Pasearon por mas de 3 horas visitaron al señor kenai asi que se pasaron como 6 horas paseando.


	3. El encuentro entre la oscuridad y la luz

**Otro cap jejejeje actualize rapido :)**

Despues de haber pasado 2 dias era de madrugada angemon se baño hizo ejercio y se se levanto y no lo vio penso que se habia ido de nuevo a ver a sus amigos ( los voy a inventar) Nubemon, Skimon y angemon no regresaba el regresaba a mas rardar a las 12 md.

Asi que decidio ir con Nubemon quien vivia mas cerca que los demas para preguntarle si estava llegar toco la puerta y ella le pregunto si el estava ahi el le dijo que el se habia ido hace 2 horas y que los demas estaban ahi como para decir que se fue con uno de esos dos a su casa asi que fue a buscarlo en los arboles y montañas pero no lo vio hasta que en una montaña vio una cueva donde estaba el casco de angemon en la entrada parecia una cueva normal pero estaba llena de puas en el suelo habia un gran hoyo en el que vio una pluma de angel y decidio ir abajo se tomo una gran sorpresa era angemon hablando con lady devimon quien parecia controlarlo pero angewomon no se daba cuenta solo se oculto atras de una gran roca escuchaba a lady devimon preguntarle a angemon que si la amaba y el respondia que si angewomon estuvo a punto de llorar asi que se fue y angemon se quedo ahi.

-Ok terminamos recuerda siempre pideme consejos de chicas aunque no me cae bien angewomon pero te ayudo por ser mi amigo-dijo lady devimon

-Adios y gracias -dijo angemon que al salir vio unas alas de angel en un arbusto penso que era angewomon asi que la saluo- hola

-Ho-hola-dijo angewomon limpiandose las lagrimas

-Que haces aqui -pregunto angemon

-Solo pasaba por aqui-respondio angewomon

-Aja oye quieres ir a almorzar-pregunto angemon

-Claro-dijo angewomon

Despues de almorzar angewomon se fue a entrenar a la montaña y angemon a hacer ejercicio,despues cuando eran las 5pm angewomon regreso al hotel y al ver a angemon en toalla solo en la parte de abajo se sonrojo mucho y entro 5 minutos despues cuando angemon ya se habia vestido.

-Hola angemon-dijo angewomon

-Hola que haces-dijo angemon

-Nada ya regrese-dijo angewomon

-Ok-dijo angemon con una sonrisa

-Oye angemon qui-quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta en casa de terriermon?-pregunto angewomon

-Si porque no-respondio angemon con esa sonrisa cautivadora

-Ok va-va-vamonos-dijo angewomon

-Bueno-dijo angemon

Se fueron volando y angewomon se hacia la que se caia solo para que angemon la abrazara cuando llegaron a casa de terriermon se sorprendieron habia tantos digimons que casi no habia espacio en la casa asi que se fueron al patio y angewomon se fue al baño para ponerse su bikini para entrar a la se sonrojo y los demas digimons machos se fueron asia ella.

-Hola angewomon-dijo terriermon

-Me ayudas-dijo angewomon casi afixiada

-Momantay-dijo terriermon-tornado mega

Con el tornado se fueron todos los demas que cayeron en brazos de sus novias quienes les jalaron las de la fiesta eran las 12:00 pm asi que angemon se llevo a angewomon a el hotel se despidieron de terriermon y se llegar angewomon cayo muerta en su cama ya angemon angewomon tuvo una pesadilla.

 _Sueño de angewomon:_

 _-Que adonde estoy que pasa-se preguntaba angewomon-porque estoy amarrada que paso?_

 _-Estas en mi cueva -dijo una misteriosa voz-y te amarre para que veas como me quiere angemon_

 _-Quien eres y que le hiciste a angemon?-pregunto angewomon, se asusto al ver que la misteriosa voz era..._

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. la pelea

**Ya actualize ok vamos a empezar.**

-Quien eres y que le hiciste a angemon-dijo angewomon se sorprendio al ver que la misteriosa voz era...lady devimon

 _-Soy lady devimon-dijo lady devimon_

 _-Asi es una bella y hermosa lady devimon-dijo angemon saliendo tras de ella_

 _-Que angemon-dijo angewomon_

 _-Esto es lo que tienes que ver-dijo lady devimon quitandose la ropa y angemon tambien y empezaron a hacerlo._

 _-Nooooooo-grito angewomon_

En eso se desperto y vio a angemon preocupado sentado en su cama

-Que te paso?-pregunto angemon

-Tuve una pesadilla nada mas -dijo angewomon-Puedo dormir contigo por hoy?

-Claro-respondio angemon

Angewomon se acurruco en su pecho sonrojada al igual que angemon se durmieron juntos toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente angemon fue seguido por angewomon hasta la cueva donde paso lo mismo que ayer solo que angewomon se quedo hasta angemon iba a salir y esta vez se fue mas rapido pero hasta el cielo y cuando el salio se fue a hablar con flormon de lo que habia le dijo:

-no te preocupes talvez solo practica con ella para decirtelo.

-Tu crees-pregunto angewomon

-Si-respondio flormon

-Ok me voy ya es tarde y no he almorzado-dijo angewomon

-Descuida come aqui hay mucha fruta-dijo flormon-te voy a dar

-Gracias amiga-dijo angewomon

-Oye fuiste a la fiesta de terriermon ayer?- pregunto flormon

-Si porque?- pregunto angewomon-no me digas que te gusta terriermon te vi ahi pero te fuiste a las 5

-Digamos que si me parece muy guapo-dijo flormon sonrojada

-Uuuu te gusta y mucho-dijo burlandose angwomon

-Callate no le digas-dijo flormon

-Ok no le dire nada solo si me prometes que tu tampoco a angemon echo?-dijo angewomon

-Echo -dijo flormon cerrando el trato

-Ok gracias por la comida bye-dijo despidiendose rapidamente

-Adiooos-grito flormon ya que angewomon iba lejos

 **Ok se que esta corto pero tengo que ir a clase luego subo otro bye**


	5. Regreso a casa y el fin

**Volvi a eVolvi a empezar.**

 **Despues de ese dia angemon y angewomon se habian ido del digimundo.**

 **-Adios -dijeron todos sus amigos y ellos al unisono.**

 **Al llegar estaban tai y Kari en el piso jugando uno y Joe se puso a estudiar.**

 **-Hola -dijeron angemon y angewomon quienes volvieron a ser gatomon y patamon.**

 **-Hola -dijeron Kari tai y Joe**

 **Despues de saludar y contarles como les fue ellos se pusieron a jugar y en eso llegaron los demas.**

 **-Hola agumon,Kari,Tai,superior Joe,patamon y gatomon-dijeron todos**

 **-Hola- respondieron los demas**

 **-Que juegan-pregunto tentomon**

 **-UNO quieren jugar-Respondi kari**

 **-Siiii-dijeron los demas(ahora Joe va a ser el comentarista)**

 **-Y al parecer Tai ve ganando pero o no Tyk saco una carta le costara la victoria a Tai yyyyyyy Tyk gana-dijo Joe con voz de comentarista.**

 **-Buen juego tyk-dijo tai estrechando las manos con Tyk**

 **-Igalmente Tai-dijo Tyk**

 **-Vamos al parque a caminar- propuso veemon**

 **-Esta bien vamos-dijo Matt**

 **-Al auto de Tai-grito Kari**

 **-Porque a mi** auto-dijo Taichi casi llorando de enojo

-Porque eres el que tiene despues de Matt-respondio Kari-Ya vamonos

-Bien-dijo Taichi de mala gana(ahora le voy a pegar a tai porque yo voy en el carro)

Cuando llegaron comieron un helado jugaron y se fueron a las 6:00 pm del parque.

-Al dia siguiente Kari se desperto a las nueve am y vio a gatomon en la ventana

-Que te pasa gatomon ayer estabas triste cuando llegaron del digimundo que paso?-pregunto Kari rpreocupada

-Mira no le digas a nadie pero le queria decir a patamon lo que siento por el y no puedo-dijo gatomon

-Porque no puedes-dijo Kari

-No lo se me siento rara con el-dijo gatomon

-Dicelo en la fiesta de Takato es esta noche Tyk y yo les diremos a todos que se vayan afuera echo-dijo Kari

-Echo -dijo gatomon

Esa noche ya todos estaban afuera y gatomon le estava empezando a decir a patamon

-Te quiero hablar mira vamos al grano tu me gustas mucho mas que un amigo me gustas como un novio-dijo gatomon patamon le dio un gran beso.

-Tu tambien a mi-dijo patamon.

Despues de 5 años tuvieron una hija llamada angelsmon y un hijo llamado seraphismon.

El FIN.

 **Ya se acabo me llevo menos de una semana pero se termino bye voy a hacer una historia de Tyk y Kari hasta luego**


End file.
